One Piece Legacy: The rouges of Lougetown part 3
Zozo looked at the crew, and clapped his hands. "ALRIGHT! WHAT'S OUR THREE THINGS?" Fea spoke up. "LOOK AT ROGER'S EXECUTION SITE, AND GET SOUVENIRS!" Malk spoke up. "FOOD!" Rangton finished it off with "MONEY!" Zozo smiled, and looked at Tack. Zozo had to speak to him personally. "Tack... I want you... To stay with me. If we let you go, god knows where you will go. You could attack the marine base, and maybe a few hundred pirate crews. Okay? Stay with me." Tack groaned, but nodded. "Got it. Can we see Roger's execution site first!" Zozo smiled, and looked at the island. "Of course. Let's go guys!" - Tack, Fea, Malk, Zozo, and Rangton were walking across the street. They all had certain disguises to keep them unknown to the public with the new bounties. Tack wore a fake beard, and a top hat. Fea wore an eyepatch. Malk had a cat mask. Zozo was in his human form, because his monkey form was his bounty picture. Rangton had a jacket, covering his small build. Disguises galore. They saw a bunch of stands, and one of them had a group of people surrounding it. A huge man, with a black beard was waving a cane, with a small box. "WHOEVER GETS THE BLUE CARD, WINS A VERY GOOD SURPRISE!" Tack, smiling, run towards the stands, and looks in the box. The man looks at Tack, and says "Well youngish oldish looking man, what's your name?" "Tack... Tacky." "Tacky eh? We'll, pick, and have good luck." Tack puts his hand in the box, and grabs a blue card. "I WIN! DO I GET MEAT?" "Well... No... But you win 100,000 ! Remember, 'Luck is in everyone, even the youngest and oldest of us'." "Nah, I don't want money." Tack walks away, and Zozo smacks him in the head. "YOU IDIOT, WE NEED THAT MONEY!" Everyone laughs at the situation, and Tack just holds his head. The man laughs at the display, and presses his collar. A few streets away, a man watching the situation, looks at Tack and Zozo, and smiles. "Lucky indeed, you get the luck of getting your ass kicked by the 'battle ship crusher' Todo." - "WOW!" Tack looks up, and the others agree. The execution platform was gigantic. So... It was the same platform where Gold Roger died, and brought the new age of pirates. Tack looked at the thing, and Fea looked around. Even after 200 years, over a few hundred people were looking at it. Zozo, looked around, and saw a few marines walking by. He covered his face, and pointed at everyone to do the same. They hid their faces, and the marines walked past them. One marine walked towards the platform, and spit at the platform. "Great Pirate age my ass." Tack, just looked at it, and yawned. Why should he care? He saw one of the marines eat some meat, and spit it out. "God, this meat stinks!" Tack looked at the meat, and saw it was the same type of meat he would call his favorite, when Mason cooked it. He had a different response to that. "I'LL KILL HIM!" Zozo had to hold Tack back, and Fea slapped Tack across the head. "Jeez, why are you so useful in a fight, and almost completely useless outside of it?" Tack was still yelling at the marine, and a young man walked up beside to Tack. He saw Tack, and said "T...Tack? The 'Chaos child'?" Everyone looked at the young man. He was skinny, with black hair, and he was smiling. "Captain Tack, of the Attack pirates?! I'm Captain Nathan, of the 'Nathan Pirates'!" The marines looked at Tack, and Fea slapped herself in the face. Now they had two complete utter idiots around them, and now Marines! Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:The rouges of Lougetown arc